


Home Alone.

by LilyHoncho



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia Foxx - Freeform, Cordelia Goode - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Misty Day - Freeform, Smut, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHoncho/pseuds/LilyHoncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Misty and Cordelia have the academy to themselves for the whole weekend, they end up confessing their feelings for each other and just lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone.

>      “Have you seen Zoe?” Misty asked, standing in the doorway with an innocent air to her voice that echoed through the greenhouse.
> 
> Cordelia briefly looked over her shoulder, stepping back from the potted plant that had her attention. She chuckled at the sight of the confused witch. “The girls are out for the weekend, including Zoe.” The headmistress aptly replied, a smile bright on her lips.
> 
> "Oh…" Misty whispered, disappointment evident on her face.
> 
> "What is it, Misty?" Cordelia asked, cautiously furrowing her brow.
> 
> "It’s nothin’, I just-" The swamp witch sighed, her gaze returning to the other witch’s dark brown eyes. "Zoe said she’d take me back to my swamp to get my things,"
> 
> "I can take you," Cordelia quickly interrupted.
> 
> Misty pondered for a moment, “I could never ask you to go outta your way for me, Miss Cordelia. It’s fine, I can wait until she gets back-When will she be back?” Misty found herself asking, somewhat impolitely.
> 
> "Sometime before Monday, I suppose." The headmistress said effortlessly, returning her gaze to the plant beneath her fingertips. "Same with the rest of the girls."
> 
> Misty nodded, her hand resting against the frame of the door, her blue eyes darting between various plants and the figure of the headmistress.
> 
> "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Cordelia asked, sensing the discomfort of her sister witch.
> 
> "I don’t guess so," The wild blonde replied, her eyes falling to the floor. " I’ll just be goin’ then."
> 
> Across the room, the headmistress took in a deep breath. “You can stay if you’d like,” She spoke lightly.
> 
> Misty’s eyes rose from the ground back up to Cordelia, hopefully. The swamp witch’s lips showed a shy smile, yet silence remained between them.
> 
> Cordelia grew slightly uneasy at the unfamiliar feeling that filled the room, an innocent sort of pull between the two of them. She cleared her throat once more, in attempts to clear the air.
> 
> "Misty?" She asked.
> 
> The blonde looked back to Cordelia, blushing. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll stay.” The swamp witch smiled, slowly finding her way to the headmistress’s side. She looked over her shoulder, peering down at the plant between Cordelia’s fingers.
> 
> "What’cha workin’ on there, Miss Cordelia?" Misty questioned with a genuine curiousity.
> 
> "Myrtle’s Atropa Belladonna, it’s been looking rather parched lately so I’ve decided to take a look at it," Cordelia smiled, taking a step back to let the other witch view the plant.
> 
> Misty bent toward it, preparing to breathe in the smell of the vibrant leaves.
> 
> "No, no!" Cordelia hurriedly spoke, grabbing Misty by the arm, pulling her away.
> 
> The swamp witch stumbled back, a look of surprise on her suddenly pale face.
> 
> "Belladonna, incredibly toxic. You can’t breathe that stuff in, Misty." The headmistress giggled. Misty shared a similar laugh, silently cursing herself for not knowing better.
> 
> "You know-" Misty began, grabbing the watering can from beneath the workbench. "Stevie Nicks has a whole album called Bella Donna,"
> 
> Cordelia watched Misty as she sifted through the plants, watering a few here and there. “No, I didn’t know that, actually.” She said softly.
> 
> "I didn’t really expect you to," She giggled, looking back at Cordelia and setting the can down beside another potted flower. "You want me to play it for you?" Misty asked, clear anticipation in her eyes.
> 
> Not being one to want to disappoint the young witch, Cordelia agreed, and before she knew it, the swamp witch darted out of the room only to return moments later with an 8-track and a borrowed player. She set the box down at the counter, putting the tape in before excitedly pressing play.
> 
> A mere seconds passed before a tune played throughout the room, the styled voice of Stevie Nicks enveloping both of the witches in a wall of sound. Misty hummed along lightly, her head swaying as she had found the watering can once again.
> 
> Cordelia was in a state of awe with the other witch, the simple magic of the song and the way Misty moved being too enchanting to ignore. She sat there for a moment, loving eyes following the swamp witch wherever she twirled, until finally, it seemed she had stopped altogether.
> 
> Piercing blue eyes met Cordelia’s, and for a moment she found it hard to breathe. “Cordelia…” Misty quietly gasped, her mouth going dry from the intensity that had surfaced between their shared gaze. Neither witches spoke, but the tension became hard to ignore.
> 
> The metal watering can that was once tight in Misty’s hand fell to the floor with a clank, it’s captor slowly stepping forward in the direction of the headmistress. Cordelia remained silent, unsure of what had caused her to be stuck in place like this.
> 
> Misty stepped just in front of the headmistress, her soft ringed fingers coming up just enough to leave a ghost’s touch on Cordelia’s cheek. By this time, Cordelia had found her voice once again. “Misty..” She gasped, feeling Misty’s hand finally cup the side of her face and rub light circles atop her cheekbone. Her other hand found Cordelia’s neck, slowly pulling the two women together. Misty’s lips parted, hovering above Cordelia’s, she breathed hot air against expectant lips.
> 
> Cordelia’s hands remained straight by her side, finding herself once again unable to move. Her eyes darted to the swamp witch’s lips that had yet to find her own, and she felt her own lips pucker with want. Misty sensed this, and finally connected their lips in a light kiss.
> 
> Their foreheads met afterward, both of the witch’s breathing heavily upon one another. Desire was rooted between them, and no words were left to be spoken before Misty’s hands had found Cordelia’s thighs and hoisted her upon the counter, discarding pots and plants that fell to the floor, too caught up in their embrace. Cordelia’s lips sought out Misty’s once again, arms ferociously pulling at chiffon and fabrics, desperate to get to each other’s skin.
> 
> Soft lips clashed, again and again, Misty relentlessly in control, peppering kisses against the headmistress’s plump lips. Cordelia’s nervous hands fumbled at the hem of her own blouse, but quickly found an outlet, pulling it off quickly and throwing it to the floor. Misty recoiled for a moment, basking in the beauty she found before her. Her eyes were wide, scanning the headmistress’s bra clad torso.
> 
> Misty’s mouth found Cordelia’s again, this time confident enough to remain there for the time being, as the swamp witch’s ringed fingers explored the surface of Cordelia’s skin. Misty’s hands grappled her waist, scooting her toward the edge of the counter for better access.
> 
> Cordelia whimpered into Misty’s lips, finding it impossible to deny her absolute need for the sister witch. Misty’s lips descended, pressing tender kisses to Cordelia’s exposed neck, down her collarbones, all the way across to the valley between her clothed breasts.
> 
> The headmistress’s shaky hands tangled into Misty’s wild blonde hair, tugging gently to indicate she needed more from the swamp witch. At this moment, Cordelia could tell this woman had a hold on her, and she would do anything for her. She let her head fall back as Misty’s hands found the clasp of her bra, tugging it gently from her torso. It fell to the floor as Misty’s hands quickly replaced the material, rubbing tight circles into the tissue.
> 
> Cordelia’s chest heaved beneath Misty’s seemingly expert touch. “Have you done this before?” She panted in question, looking down to find that Misty’s lips were headed for her chest.
> 
> Misty breathed a soft “No.” before her lips found the point of one pert, pink nipple. Wetness pooled beneath the headmistress’s waist-high skirt, the pleasure from Misty’s lips beginning to reach her. The swamp witch’s teeth tugged lightly as she eyed the headmistress in search of any sign of displeasure. Seeing her lover’s jaw hung open wide, she knew to continue. Her tongue traced tight circles into the pink flesh of Cordelia’s breast with careful precision, hands clawing at her backside.
> 
> Cordelia’s palms pressed heavily down onto the counter, the swamp witch’s lips eliciting simple breaths and moans, her hips jutting every so often. Noticing this subtle motion, Misty knew that Cordelia wanted more. Her fingers found their way to the elastic band of Cordelia’s skirt, tugging it off of her legs harshly.
> 
> Misty rose to meet Cordelia’s adorning features, claiming her lips for another kiss. This time, Cordelia’s hands gripped the back of the swamp witch’s neck, not wanting to lose the contact. Misty giggled softly at this, resting her hands on Cordelia’s thighs.
> 
> They continued to kiss, a fiery intensity between them, similar to that of two teenagers experimenting with each other, except this felt so much more real. It wasn’t until Cordelia’s rocking hips bumped into Misty’s that they both remembered the initial goal.
> 
> Without delay, Misty’s hand traveled between Cordelia’s thighs, rubbing gently at her clothed center. “Please…” Cordelia panted, her eyes shut tight. Misty, unable to object, slid her hand beneath the fabric of the headmistress’s underwear, toying at the wetness she found.
> 
> "Christ…" Misty muttered, her fingers jutting between glistening folds. "You’re all wet."
> 
> Cordelia smiled, bringing Misty’s body in close. “And it’s all for you, baby.” She assured, connecting their lips.
> 
> Misty groaned into her mouth, her own desire becoming all too evident. She heard Cordelia mutter something that sounded like ‘fuck me’, And so Misty did just that.
> 
> Ringed fingers invaded Cordelia’s core, achingly slow. She didn’t have to do much begging before the swamp witch knew to speed up her motions, curling her fingers.
> 
> As time passed, Misty’s fingers gained relentless speed, making Cordelia’s legs quiver each time she entered her. The swamp witch rested her head at the base of Cordelia’s neck, her stamina slowly draining. Misty placed open mouthed kisses against the headmistress’s neck, the kisses grew sloppy as Cordelia felt herself approaching her orgasm quickly.
> 
> Misty could feel Cordelia’s climax coming up fast, and so her free hand found the headmistress’s back, wrapping around her tightly to allow more control to each thrust Misty administered. Soon, the sensations all became too much, and Cordelia met her undoing, falling apart in Misty’s arm, her muscles contracting forcefully against Misty’s frame.
> 
> "Shit," Misty murmured, retracting her fingers from Cordelia and wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. "You alright?" She asked, panting to recover her breath.
> 
> Cordelia couldn’t do much more than nod, all energy lost from their activities. She smelt of sweat and lust, she was tired, and Misty sensed it.
> 
> "You wanna get to bed, then?" Misty asked, carefully placing her hand against Cordelia’s shoulder.
> 
> Cordelia shook her head, coughing lightly as she tried to catch her breath. “I need to get cleaned up,” She said, chest still heaving. Misty looked down to her own sweat stained clothes and agreed, taking the headmistress by the hand as they walked back to the house.
> 
> The pair ascended the stairs, Misty trailing behind Cordelia.
> 
> "What are you going to do?" Cordelia asked, briefly looking back to Misty.
> 
> "Prolly take a shower," She smiled. "And go to bed."
> 
> The headmistress came to a stop in front of her own bedroom door, eyes returning to the swamp witch. “Why don’t you shower with me?” Cordelia asked, somewhat shocked by her own suggestion.
> 
> Misty’s eyes shot back to Cordelia, raising an eyebrow. She laughed under her breath, unsure how to answer, “What?” She asked, still smiling.
> 
> "You heard me." Cordelia teased, reaching for the swamp witch’s hands as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Come with me."
> 
> Moments later, both witches were out of their clothes, unable to stop from touching one another. Misty’s lips found their way back to the headmistress’s neck, playfully kissing her, her hands at her hips.
> 
> "Misty…" She moaned. "I’m all burnt out, I can’t go again." She giggled, trying to pull the girl from her neck.
> 
> The taller witch stumbled back, grinning as she licked her lips and nodded in submission to Cordelia’s request.
> 
> Cordelia stepped into the shower, reaching out for her lover to join her. The swamp witch obliged, taking her cold hands. Within moments, Cordelia had the water running hot, steam filling the shower.
> 
> Misty couldn’t help but to touch Cordelia again, her strong arms wrapping around the other woman’s waist. The older witch froze momentarily.
> 
> She took in a deep breath. “Misty…” She groaned, falling into the touch, only to be silenced by the swamp witch’s lips finding her own. Cordelia didn’t fight it this time.
> 
> "Just let me do this," Misty requested, continuing to seek out the other woman’s lips.
> 
> "Misty," She sighed. "Please."
> 
> The swamp witch pulled away, pursing her lips. “Fine,” She pouted.
> 
> Cordelia wondered for a moment, how exactly Misty was still running on impulse. Had they not already dealt with that no less than an hour ago? And then it hit her.
> 
> Misty’s eyes went wide when Cordelia’s hands were back against her, pulling her close. “What are ya-” She began, until she felt warm hands reach between her thighs. “What are you doin’?” She breathed heavily, unexpectant of the friction the headmistress had created between her legs.
> 
> "You never got off," Cordelia recalled. "I’m going to get you off, alright?"
> 
> Her nimble fingers massaged Misty’s clit slowly, the swamp witch keening into her, her breaths short and forced. Suddenly, those same fingers were inside of her, pumping with reckless abandon.
> 
> "Christ, Cordelia-" Misty heaved, her eyelids fluttering. "You feel so good."
> 
> The headmistress smiled, pushing the woman up against the cold hard tile, her free hand gripping the soft flesh of her side. Cordelia kneeled before her, retracting her fingers only to lick them clean.
> 
> "Why’d you stop?" The swamp witch asked to the woman beneath her.
> 
> "I want to taste you." Cordelia purred, her voice thick with lust.
> 
> Before Misty had a chance to react to that admission, she felt soft lips at her crotch, a tongue lacing between her thighs. A high pitched whine emitted from Misty’s throat, the sensation being too much for her to bear. Her hand’s gripped at Cordelia’s wet blonde hair, tugging the woman closer to her body.
> 
> The headmistress’s hands rested on Misty’s hips, allowing the younger witch to rock against her face. Cordelia’s tongue was hard at work, darting over the sensitive skin of the swamp witch’s middle. They both knew Misty wouldn’t last much longer.
> 
> Just as Cordelia was about to slide two fingers into the woman, she felt her shudder, her insides spasming as she reached her climax. She smiled, allowing Misty to finish before she rose to meet the swamp witch’s lips. “Shit,” Misty hummed, kissing her lover with a newfound passion. The two women separated, now able to wash themselves without distractions.
> 
> Once they had both been thoroughly cleaned, Cordelia shut the water off as Misty climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel for herself and throwing another to her. They dried off, Misty taking the initiative to claim Cordelia’s bed as her own.
> 
> By the time Cordelia had successfully wrung all the water out of her hair, she found the younger witch asleep in her bed. She hadn’t even bothered to get dressed first.
> 
> The headmistress smiled, sliding her nightgown over her head before climbing in bed beside the witch. She nuzzled close to the taller woman, remaining careful not to wake her. As Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief, Misty’s eyes opened momentarily to gaze down at the woman who had wrapped her arms around her. She smiled, letting her eyes fall shut once again, both falling asleep in each other’s arms.
> 
> The two witches remained tangled in each other’s embrace, unmoving until the early morning light shown through the windows.
> 
> Cordelia awoke first, untangling her limbs from the beautiful blonde that remained asleep beside her. She scurried off to the restroom, attempting to pull herself together. Returning moments later to a still asleep swamp witch, she quickly climbed back into bed.
> 
> Sensing the disruption, Misty’s eyes shot open, darting beside her to find Cordelia’s smiling face.
> 
> "Hey," She whispered, out stretching her arms as she yawned.
> 
> Cordelia smiled brighter, “Hey, sleepyhead.” She giggled, tapping Misty’s nose lightly.
> 
> "You’re in a good mood," Misty said, turning over to fully face the headmistress.
> 
> "Of course I am," Cordelia grinned peacefully. "I have you."
> 
> Misty smiled at this, leaning in to plant a tender kiss against her love’s lips.
> 
> "Mm.." She moaned, her hand snaking behind Misty’s neck, pulling her in closer.
> 
> She felt the other woman pull back, and so she whimpered.
> 
> "Cordelia…" Misty said, turning over onto her back.
> 
> "Hmm?" Cordelia hummed, climbing onto Misty’s hips, straddling her.
> 
> "I just woke up." She teased, resting her hands on Cordelia’s legs.
> 
> "So?" The headmistress asked, her pointer finger tracing a light path down the other witch’s sternum.
> 
> Goosebumps rose over Misty’s exposed chest, and in this moment, she silently cursed herself for falling asleep in the nude.
> 
> "Delia," Misty begged, not yet fully awake.
> 
> Cordelia’s finger continued to ghost over the other witch’s skin in a teasing manner. She ducked her head low, hovering beside Misty’s ear. “I like it when you call me nicknames.” She whispered.
> 
> "Dee…" Misty whimpered, unable to ignore her.
> 
> The headmistress blew softly against the shell of Misty’s ear, which sent a shiver down the swamp witch’s body.
> 
> She took a deep breath. “You’re makin’ me feel funny…”
> 
> "That’s the point." Cordelia giggled, idly toying with the skin above her ribs.
> 
> "Stop." Misty demanded.
> 
> Cordelia pulled back, staring Misty down with lust filled brown eyes. “Make me.” She challenged.
> 
> In the time it took Cordelia to draw in her next breath, she felt herself be lifted, Misty switching their positions in seconds. Wild cerulean eyes stared down at her, and it sent an exhilarating thrill up her spine. Misty towered over her, haphazardly yanking the nightgown up and off, throwing it to the floor. She reached up to cup Misty’s face, only to have the swamp witch slam her hands back down against the bed.
> 
> Misty pinned the other woman’s arms above her head, peppering hard kisses along her jaw. Neither witch spoke, but an earnest moan erupted from Cordelia’s closed mouth. The swamp witch’s lips moved down to the valley between the headmistress’s breasts, working their way down her taut abdomen, which caused Cordelia to bite down on her lip in pleasure.
> 
> Cordelia’s back arched as Misty’s lips finally reached her bundle of nerves, a light kiss left in it’s wake. “Please,” She moaned, needing to feel more than just that. “Please, Misty.”
> 
> The swamp witch smirked, her lips hovering above Cordelia’s core, she blew a soft breath against her, much like the headmistress had done moments ago.
> 
> "Fuck You." Cordelia growled, her jaw hanging open.
> 
> "That’s the idea…" Misty responded before attaching her mouth to Cordelia’s clit suddenly. She sucked at the woman’s nerve, allowing her tongue to slip below it. The swamp witch flicked her tongue across the sensitive piece aggressively, ignoring the loud moan’s that fell from Cordelia’s lips. Two fingers teased at Cordelia’s entrance, her tongue still occupying the crevice.
> 
> "Fuck me." She demanded.
> 
> Misty chuckled, slamming her fingers inside of the woman above her. “There we go…” She panted, climbing back up the woman while her fingers buried deep inside of her. She met Cordelia’s next moan with an angry kiss, allowing Cordelia’s hands free from her grasp.
> 
> Without warning, Cordelia’s hands slid down to Misty’s wetness, from which Misty gasped, kissing feverishly until both of the witches were rocking against the each other’s hands.
> 
> "Oh, shit!" Misty panted, her voice hitching.
> 
> "Mm…" Cordelia moaned, seeking out Misty’s lips to silence her. "Mhm."
> 
> They continued to rock against each other, Misty’s pace quick, while Cordelia had slowed quite a bit. She shifted her attention to the swamp witch’s impending orgasm, nipping at her neck as she pumped her fingers harder inside of the younger witch.
> 
> Misty’s climax was earth shattering, a loud moan erupting from her parted lips. This alone had been enough to send Cordelia over the edge, rocking against Misty’s stilled fingers. They fell against each other, both panting heavily.
> 
> "Damn," Misty gasped.
> 
> "Good, huh?" Cordelia panted.
> 
> They ate breakfast in silence, too content with each other’s presence to say a word. The day was spent in the greenhouse, Cordelia teaching Misty a few new incantations to add to her repertoire. When plants had grown to be less interesting, the witches traveled back to the main house, cleaning up before settling in the living room.
> 
> "So when exactly are the girls coming back?" Misty asked, plopping down beside Cordelia on the couch.
> 
> Cordelia sighed, having already told Misty the other day in the greenhouse. “I’d say tomorrow morning,” She replied, intertwining her fingers with Misty’s.
> 
> "So tonight’s our last night?" Misty asked, scooting onto her knees to look down at Cordelia.
> 
> "In a way, I suppose." She said.
> 
> "No more alone time?" The swamp witch questioned, tucking her head beside Cordelia’s.
> 
> "I can always make time," Cordelia reminded.
> 
> "You know what I mean…" Misty hushed, pressing her lips against the headmistress’s neck.
> 
> Cordelia rested her head against the back of the couch, allowing Misty’s lips to wander.
> 
> "No more-" A light kiss was pressed to her jaw. "Makin’ you moan my name?"
> 
> "I never moaned your name," The headmistress corrected, her head lolling to the side as her eyes shut tight.
> 
> "It’s not too late to." Misty whispered, biting down softly against the tender flesh of Cordelia’s neck.
> 
> "Oh?" Cordelia breathed, her heart beat fluttering in her chest.
> 
> Misty pulled the dip of Cordelia’s shirt to the side, exposing her shoulder. She placed a soft kiss there before pulling away from her and falling to the other side of the couch with a devious grin.
> 
> "Excuse you?" Cordelia arched, her eyes forced open at the loss of contact.
> 
> "Hmm?" Misty dumbly questioned, resting her hands behind her head.
> 
> The headmistress crawled to the other side of the couch, swinging her leg over the taller witch so that she was perched atop her hips. “You can’t just do that,” She warned, her hands falling to either side of Misty.
> 
> "Do what?" Misty teased, ignoring the hands that had found their way to her top.
> 
> "You know what." Cordelia said, little humor in her voice as her hands pulled the cloth of Misty’s shirt up to expose her waist.
> 
> "Nah, I don’t think I do," The swamp witch smiled. "Please, enlighten me."
> 
> The headmistress slowly began to grind herself into Misty’s hips. “You can’t just get me going and then leave me to myself.” She said.
> 
> Misty’s hands shot to Cordelia’s hips, gripping tightly as she forced more friction between them. The swamp witch’s eyes went wide, looking up to meet Cordelia’s lust filled gaze.
> 
> The headmistress’s hands moved to Misty’s shoulders, pinning her in place, While Misty’s hands remained tight against her rocking hips.
> 
> Her movements gained rhythm, Misty’s knuckles white from how hard she was now holding onto Cordelia. She felt the swamp witch’s nails digging into her, causing her to tighten her grasp on Misty’s shoulders. Soon enough, Misty was meeting Cordelia’s hips with her own motion, the both of them jutting hard into each other.
> 
> "It ain’t enough," Misty panted, sweat collecting at the dip of her collarbones.
> 
> "Hmm?" Cordelia questioned.
> 
> "I can’t get off like this." She admitted, her shoulders tensing.
> 
> "Me neither."
> 
> Just as Cordelia went to pull her blouse from her head, she heard hushed voices approaching the front door. “Shit,” She murmured, letting her shirt fall back down as she climbed off of Misty.
> 
> "What?" Misty asked, a frustrated tone in her voice, "What?" She asked again.
> 
> "They’re back." Cordelia whispered, gathering their stuff from the end table.
> 
> "Who-" The swamp witch began, pulling herself into a sitting position.
> 
> Cordelia sighed, gesturing for Misty to get up. “The girls!”
> 
> "Shit." Misty groaned, trying to compose herself before she stood.
> 
> Just as her feet found the floor, the front door flew open.
> 
> "Guess who’s back!" One of the girl’s hollered into the hall.
> 
> "Misty, hurry up!" Cordelia demanded, scrambling to find the rest of her things before she headed for the stairs.
> 
> "Always in such a hurry, Miss Cordelia?" Madison taunted, Zoe and Queenie not far behind with her bags. The headmistress froze in place.
> 
> "Look, bitch. I’m not about to carry your luggage all the way up the stairs." Queenie hissed, letting the suitcase clatter to the floor.
> 
> "Fine," Madison said, waving her hand over to close the front door. "Why do you look so surprised to see me, Cordy?" She asked. "Did I interrupt something?"
> 
> Misty stood, patting her skirt down.
> 
> "Oh God, were you fucking?" She asked, which immediately made all the color drain from Cordelia’s face, while Misty, on the other hand, blushed.
> 
> "You were!" Madison chirped with satisfaction, "I knew it, I knew you were into girls!" She teased.
> 
> Cordelia ducked her head before disappearing, leaving Misty alone to explain herself.
> 
> "So.." Madison implored, the other two girls behind her leaving them alone to return to their own respectable rooms. "What’s it like, screwing our headmistress?" She asked.
> 
> The blush returned to Misty’s face as she shook her head, trying to think of an explanation. “We didn’t-” She began, “We didn’t do nothin’.”
> 
> "Cut the crap," Madison teased. "I know you’re lying." She said.
> 
> "No, no. I just-we kissed, alright? But please don’t…please don’t tell the girls, alright?" Misty begged, lying through her teeth.
> 
> "Fine." Madison replied. "Lame, you had the house to yourself and you didn’t even get laid? Whatever." She said, dismissing the swamp witch’s embarrassment as she exited the room.
> 
> Misty silently thanked the Lord that Madison bought it. She hurriedly stepped back up the stairs, eager to go give Cordelia a piece of her mind for leaving her to do all the talking.
> 
> She snuck into the headmistress’s room, ready to tell her off. Her eyes scanned the room in search of Cordelia, and she found her sprawled out on the bed with the duvet covering herself.
> 
> "Miss Cordelia!" Misty mockingly scolded, stepping closer to the headmistress, only to notice that her hand was beneath the covers, undoubtedly between her legs. "Christ, Cordelia, you leave me in there to explain, all the while you’re up here touchin’ yourself?"
> 
> "Oh my God." Cordelia gasped, retracting her hands from the covers, sitting up in the process. "I’m sorry, I just-they interrupted us and-"
> 
> Misty grabbed Cordelia by the wrist and pulled her out of the bed. “Madison really pissed me off.” She said, pulling her close. “Got a lot of pent up aggression now.”
> 
> "Do you?" Cordelia asked, needfully.
> 
> "Yeah." The swamp witch said, backing her up against the wall. Misty untucked the headmistress’s blouse from her skirt, pulling it over her head. Not wanting to waste any more time, she made quick work of her bra, letting it fall to their feet.
> 
> She discarded her own dress just as quickly, signaling to Cordelia to remove her skirt. Misty kneeled before the headmistress, tugging her black lace underwear off immediately, which Cordelia easily stepped out of.
> 
> Misty stood, lifting Cordelia by her thighs, legs locking around Misty’s waist. The swamp witch’s mouth made contact with her neck, leaving bite marks all across her throat, which were soothed by her quick tongue.
> 
> Cordelia’s fingers tangled themselves into rural curls, back arching as Misty’s lips traveled south. The swamp witch fell to her knees, taking Cordelia’s thighs onto her shoulders. Cordelia’s mouth hung open, breathing heavy. “Fuck, fuck, yes.” She muttered, her back against the wall.
> 
> A swift tongue assaulted Cordelia’s core, so intensely that she almost came right then and there. Misty’s nails left angry red marks where they dug into her thigh, but Cordelia didn’t notice. All she could feel was that sweet mouth on her center, bringing her closer to the edge with each second that passed.
> 
> The immense pleasure Cordelia was feeling grew to be too much, a deep groan forcing it’s way through her open mouth. “Misty…” She moaned. “Oh fuck, Misty.”
> 
> She continued her role, all of her energy going to the expert tongue work Cordelia required between her legs.
> 
> Cordelia’s whole body shuddered, her legs tensing against Misty’s face. Her body jerked, a powerful orgasm shooting through her.
> 
> Misty waited until the headmistress’s movements had slowed before she lowered Cordelia back down to the floor, the headmistress’s eyes still shut as she slid down the wall, falling to the floor in a quivering mess.
> 
> The swamp witch paced back to the bed, falling down on top of it with a wide grin, which Cordelia could spot just as she opened her eyes.
> 
> "Why are you smiling?" She panted.
> 
> "Cause I did it." Misty giggled, relaxing herself with her legs still hanging on the edge of the bed.
> 
> "Did what?" Cordelia questioned, standing and attempting to pull herself together.
> 
> "I made you moan my name." She smiled, not lifting her head to address the headmistress.
> 
> The headmistress surged forward, settling between Misty’s spread legs.
> 
> Misty looked down, her eyes shooting to the woman between her legs. “What are you-“
> 
> Cordelia pressed her mouth to Misty’s wetness, which sent a jolt of pleasure up through the swamp witch’s body. “Oh my Lord.” She said in a guttural moan, the headmistress’s hand snaking up to take hold of the swamp witch’s breast.
> 
> Misty’s eyes shut tight, enjoying the sensation and general spontaneous feeling between her legs. “Cordelia-a-ah” the swamp witch whined as she came fast, her hips jostling Cordelia’s face.
> 
> The headmistress staggered away, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. A cheeky grin on her lips.
> 
> "What?" Misty asked, struggling to catch her breath.
> 
> "I made you moan my name." She smiled.
> 
> Fin.


End file.
